The purpose of the project is to study the chemical and physical properties of proteoglycans and their biosynthesis. Topics of present interest include: 1) chemistry of proteoglycans isolated from the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma, 2) biosynthesis of the protein core of proteoglycans and the link proteins by chondrocyte cultures, 3) proteoglycans from ovarian granulosa cells, 4) chemical characterization of proteoglycan from fetal bone, 5) chemical characterization of proteoglycans in fetal cartilage and chondrosarcomas of different degrees of m alignancy. The proteoglycan of cartilage is best understood, but increasing knowledge of other proteoglycans shows a wide diveristy in size, form and function.